


Don't ignore me

by sinistercereal



Category: GMM, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Link gets a bit cranky when Rhett ignores him





	Don't ignore me

Link walked into the office and let out a deep sigh. They had just finished a scene and Link was totally out of it. Rhett was sitting at his desk typing away, focusing on writing a script for another scene. Link wanted to get the giant’s attention so he let out another deep sigh. To no prevail, the brunette walked over and jumped onto the couch, letting out another deep sigh. He was starting to get annoyed. Link hated being ignored. He started at Rhett. What could he possibly be doing that was more important that loving on his boyfriend?

After a few minutes, Link walked over and pulled Rhett’s chair away from his desk and straddled the man’s lap. “Hey! I was in the middle of-“ The blonde was shut up by the brunette’s sweet lips. He immediately grabbed his thin waist and melted into the kiss as they ground against each other. Link certainly had a way to make him submit to his needs. Link moved his head and attacked the blonde’s neck.

“Ngh Link. Not in the office. We have to go shoot later”

Link moved back. “Then you better not ignore me, McLaughlin.” He got off of his lap and pulled Rhett over to the couch by his hand.

Rhett did not need to be told twice. He knew what Link wanted. He licked his lips as he tore off his clothes, wasting no time to give Link exactly what he wanted. He put his fingers to Link’s lips. “Show me how much of a good boy you are, _Charles_ ”

Link practically moaned at the mention of his birth name. What a fucking turn on. He gripped Rhett’s arm and ran his tongue over his fingers, taking them deep as he locked eyes with the man that drove him crazy. “Please fuck me, daddy. I don’t want to play.”

“You don’t want to play? But daddy loves playing with his baby.” Rhett pressed his fingers against Link’s tongue. He knew very well that Link loved being abused. He removed his fingers and softly fingered his hole. Link was still slick from the shower sex that morning. Link let out a soft moan and moved back against his daddy’s fingers. “Rhett. Come on.”

Rhett chuckled and pinned Link on the couch before thrusting balls deep into him. Link’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he gripped the couch. Rhett grabbed his waist before fucking him into the fabric.

“Ah~! Rhett! Daddy don’t stop!”

He spanked Link hard as he abused his hole. He knew what got the brunette’s motor running. Link was a complete masochist. He loved being spanked during sex. And Rhett enjoyed giving his lover pleasure.

The couch creaked under the intense, brute force of Rhett’s hips slapping against that sexy ass. How he loved fucking his boyfriend. He loved watching Link be needy and beg during sex. He moaned like a fucking porn star. Link cried out for him as he came onto the couch. Rhett filled him with his seed.

He sat on the couch and pulled Link onto his lap. He kissed him and continues to rutt and grind against him as they rode out their orgasms.

“Now, how could I ignore such a beautiful thing like you”

Link smiled as Rhett smothered him with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little oneshot to sweeten your hearts
> 
> Check out my other works and hit me up on Tumblr (sinistercereal)


End file.
